Revelation
by ladydolce
Summary: After finishing up some Christmas shopping, Shizuka and Mai decided to pay Anzu a visit. In a strange turn of events a secret is revealed and Anzu has to come clean with the guys.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: This fic contains random pervertedness and implied sex. Enjoy!

* * *

Shizuka and Mai walked around Domino mall taking in the happy faces of the excited shoppers. From children to adults everyone was soaking up the holiday spirits. Christmas was everyone's favorite time of year and the two girls were no exception. They had just finished their shopping and decided to just walk around for a while before going home. The young red head was staying with Jounouchi for the holidays and Mai as kind as she was asked her to accompany her to the mall for some girl time. They also invited a certain blue-eyed brunette but were disappointed when she declined citing she had a prior engagement and couldn't get out of it.

"Mai." Shizuka spoke up as they reached the elevator. "I'm sure Anzu is finished with whatever she was doing so maybe we should pass by and cheer her up." Mai nodded at her young charge.

"Well I suppose we could. She did sound awfully upset when we called." They arrived at the parking lot and deposited the shopping bags into the back of the blonde's purple convertible. Getting in Mai smiled at Shizuka and started the car then in the blink of an eye they were speeding down the streets of Domino.

* * *

Parking the car in front of Anzu's house, the girls exited with large grins on their faces. They walked past the small gate and the many snow covered plants along the walkway. Arriving at the doorstep, Mai bent down and retrieved a small key from beneath the fake rock. Shizuka's eyes widened and she grabbed Mai's hand.

"What are you doing? You can't just walk into her house like that!" Mai smirked and gently pried the red head's hand off of hers. Jamming the key into the hole she grinned.

"Don't worry. Anzu said we can come in anytime we want even if she isn't here. How do you think I know where she hides the spare key?"

"But Mai," Shizuka said worriedly. "Anzu_ is _here." She gestured to the sporty red car parked in the garage. "We should at least knock." The older woman ignored her and turned the key slowly hearing the locks clinking signalling it was now open. She turned back to the wide-eyed Shizuka and her grin widened.

"If she's home then why is the door locked? And in case you'd forgotten I heard someone there with her when I called. And by someone I mean a man." The sight on Shizuka's face was priceless and she looked like she was having an aneurysm.

"In that case we should leave immediately!" She grabbed Mai's hand to drag her back to the car but the blonde was too strong for her.

"Would you relax." She stopped pulling and watched as the woman she looked up to as a role model open the door slowly. "I'm curious to see who she's with and you can't stop me."

"But Mai," She whined her face bright red. "What if their doing something extremely intimate?" Mai stopped and looked at her thoughtfully before she shrugged and stepped inside.

"Then I guess it will be a very interesting sight. Now stop being a baby and get in." Shizuka slumped her shoulder's in defeat and followed Mai inside carefully closing the door.

They silently walked to Anzu's bedroom door and pressed their ears against it listening closely for any sounds from the other side. They were rewarded when the heard a distinctly familiar female voice. Shizuka blushed and pulled away.

"Mai! Let's go!" She whispered and the blonde clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Its getting interesting!" She released her and they resumed their original position although Shizuka was a little reluctant.

Inside Anzu's room.

_"Mmmm. That feels so good."_ They heard a man chuckle softly and the sound of rustling cloth.

_"You like that?" _A moan off approval was heard and Shizuka's face resembled a cherry. She turned to Mai who grinning deviously and gulped when she heard a soft cry of pleasure.

_"Anzu..."_Mai eyebrows knitted in frustration as she tried to figure out who Anzu was with. The voice was too deep to be Yuugi's or one of the other guys so it had to be someone she didn't know. She was relieved of the brain buster when she heard her friend scream an all too familiar name.

_"Oh Seto!"_

"Seto?!" Both Mai and Shizuka said simultaneously. Shizuka was shocked Anzu would hook up with someone so scary and Mai, well, she was pissed beyond belief. She couldn't believe out of the people in Domino she had to sleep around with her best friends' mortal enemy.

"I'm going in there." She growled and Shizuka tried to stop her.

"Mai you can't!" She grabbed onto her arm but Mai shrugged her off and barged through Anzu's bedroom door mad as hell.

* * *

"All right you two, what the hell is going on?!" Neither brunettes expected to see anyone rampaging through the door and were caught off guard. Mai glared at the their naked forms. They were in a sitting position with Anzu straddling Seto's lap. The sheets were pooled around their hips and their chests were bare.

"Mai!" Anzu gasped and struggled to get off Seto. She grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around her body and raised her head to look at the angry blonde. She was surprised when she glimpsed red hair and green eyes peering behind the angry harpy in front of her. "Shizuka! You're here too?!" The shy red head smiled hesitantly at her.

"Anzu. What the hell are they doing here?" She looked back at her bed mate and saw that he was covering himself with another blanket. He looked pissed and she didn't know who to be more afraid of; the tiger in the front or the dragon in the back.

"Um..." For once in her life she was at a lost for words. Mai however had no such problem.

"What do you think you're doing Anzu? This is Kaiba for crying out loud!" Seto's brow rose and he glared at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Kujaku?" The older woman ignored his harsh voice and returned the glare.

"It means that you're Yuugi's rival. The one person in the world he probably hates!" She looked at Anzu disappointingly. "How could you do this to him? You know how much he loves you." The petite brunette hung her head in shame and refused to look at anyone.

"So what?" Kaiba spat. "She doesn't feel the same way about the midget." Mai looked at him unconvinced and he smirked. "If you don't believe me why don't you ask Anzu herself?"

"Well Anzu?" She sighed and tightened her hold on the sheet.

"He's right. I don't feel the same way about Yuugi." Seto grinned wolfishly and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Seto and I have been together for five months and I'm really happy with him." Mai's anger seemed to have died down at the tender look in her eye. She sighed and flipped her hair behind her.

"Okay hon. I understand how you feel and I won't tell the guys." Anzu's eyes lit up and she smiled. "But," She said with a serious look on her face. "You have to tell them about this sooner rather than later so you won't have to sneak around." Anzu nodded.

"Thank you Mai. I will tell the guys over dinner or something when Jou and Honda are busy fawning over the food." Both women shared a laugh before things became slightly awkward.

"Alright, well Shizuka and I should get going." She grabbed the blushing girl's hand and tugged her outside with little difficulty. Before closing the door she grinned at the brunettes. "Have fun you guys and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked at them and slammed the door shut. Anzu listened until she heard the car drive away and turned to Seto with a light blush on her face. He smirked at her and pushed her down on the bed climbing on top.

"Should we continue where we left off?" Anzu gave him a sultry smile.

"What do you think?" She whispered as she linked her hands around to neck before kissing him passionately. He chuckled darkly and pinned her arms above her head.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Anzu paced around her kitchen nervously. Today was the day she was going to tell Yuugi and the others about her relationship with Domino's ice prince. Peeking through the window she sighed. Everyone was enjoying themselves and she suddenly felt reluctant to tell them about her relationship with Seto. She knew Yuugi wouldn't be too angry with her but Jounouchi and Honda were a different story. They would blow up at her and do everything within their power to keep her away from him. She shivered slightly and prayed that they were as understanding as their girlfriends.

"Hey Anzu." She snapped out of her thoughts and forced a smile.

"Hi Mai. Shizuka." The other two girls looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry. We'll calm them down if things get out of control." Anzu smiled feeling a little bit better. She asked, well begged Seto to stop by around 9:00pm and knowing how punctual he is he would be here in less than seven minutes. Which means it was now or never. Taking a deep breath she walked into the living room with Mai and Shizuka following her. She smiled at Jou and Honda who were bickering over a chocolate chip cookie.

"Um guys?" They looked at her and Honda grabbed the cookie stuffing it in his mouth before Jou could.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and shook his fist at him.

"Guys. I have something to tell you!" The three of them looked at her curiously and waited patiently sensing whatever she had to say was very important. She took a deep breath again and mentally prepared for a lot of yelling and shouting. "Well, for the past few months I have been seeing someone." They stared at her oddly. "Someone who I've grown to care about a lot and possibly even love."

Everyone was quiet for a while and she didn't know what to think. Bright headlights and the sound of a car stopping in front of her house made her nervous and she looked at the clock. It was 9:00pm on the dot and she was starting to sweat. The doorbell rang a second later and she gulped. Walking to the door she opened it and a tall, dark haired man stepped through, his hand grasping hers. Jounouchi was the first one to snap out of his trance and he stood up from his place on the couch.

"What de hell are you doin here moneybags?! And get your grubby hands off of her!" Seto ignored his rude request and smirked. He turned to Anzu and snaked an arm around her waist.

"I thought you already told them."

"I did but I didn't tell them it was you." It was then the three guys finally understood what was going on and they looked from Kaiba to Anzu with stunned looks on their faces. Yuugi was the first one to snap out of his stupor and smiled uncertainly. It hurt seeing her choose someone else beside him but as long as she was happy nothing else mattered.

"Well, uh, this is quite a shock but I'm happy for you. Both of you." Anzu smiled and Seto rolled his eyes. Everyone turned to Jou and Honda who looked like they were struggling to breathe. Always the instigator, Seto grinned and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I probably should let you know that Anzu and I have a very intimate relationship." His smirk widened at their disgusted faces and he splayed his hands over her stomach rubbing it in slow circles. "Which is why we're engaged and she's pregnant with my baby."

"WHAT!!" Everyone boomed and their gazes flew to her stomach. Frowning, she pushed away from Seto and glared at him.

"No I'm not pregnant." She saw the majority of her friends calm down and sighed. "Look, Seto and I are together and believe it or not we're happy." Anzu smiled and linked her hands with his. "Yeah he's a jackass most of the time but he's mine and I care about him." She glanced at Jou and Honda who seemed to understand where she was coming from especially when they saw Kaiba smile at her.

"Awright Anzu. I guess we could support ya relationship." He glanced at Mai and she smiled at him warmly. He turned to look at Seto and clenched his fists. "And you moneybags." Seto arched an eyebrow and waited for him the continue. "If you hurt her in any way I'll kill you."

"Don't worry mutt. I have no intention of ever hurting her." Jounouchi seemed convinced and he walked over to his sister and Mai along with Yuugi and Honda leaving the two lovers alone. Anzu turned around and smiled at him.

"I think you need a little reward for being so nice tonight." Seto smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What do you want?"

"Hot sex." Anzu scowled and he laughed bringing his lips closer to hers. "But I'll settle for a kiss for now." She smiled at him and brushed her lips against his waiting for him to deepen it which he did and she sighed softly when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They were forced to break their kiss when they heard someone groan.

"Ewww! Get a room moneybags!"

* * *

A/N: Alright I know the ending wasn't all that but my brain froze and I couldn't think of anything else. I'll be updating Lockdown tomorrow so look out for it. Please review!


End file.
